dropdeaddivafandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Bingum
Gender = Female Age = 32 Status = Alive Occupation = Lawyer Affiliation = Kaswell & Parker / Harrison & Parker (formerly) Title = Attorney at Law Father = Henry Bingum Mother = Elaine Bingum Portrayer = Brooke Elliott Creator = Josh Berman Appearance.first = Appearance.last = Jane Bingum, portrayed by Brooke Elliott. A former model now stuck in the body of a size 16 brunette lawyer, Deb wrestles with this new life. She has Jane's legal smarts but not her memories and brushes off odd behavior as aftereffects of Jane being shot. Her lack of Jane's memories does hurt at times such as when she sues a diet guru unaware until the trial that Jane did a commercial endorsing the product. In addition, Deb learned at Jane's Class of 1994 reunion that Jane was very unnoticed at high school and her date was gay. Deb also handles the sudden urge for treats and snacks she denied herself before as well as realizing how self-absorbed she used to be. When her mother comes to the firm to get a divorce, Deb assumes that it's because of her death but soon discovers her parents were unhappy for years and just staying together for Deb's sake. She handles that but is later jarred when her birthday comes along and she discovers Jane is eight years older. At Jane's birthday party, Deb is pleasantly surprised to find that while she had been tone-deaf, Jane has a great singing voice. Deb wanted to tell Grayson who she actually was, but was devastated when he fell for fellow lawyer Kim Kasswell. Deb would later come to accept what had happened and told Grayson that she saw no problem about the two kissing, although Kim had decided already to tell Grayson that she did not want to start a relationship with him. She also was the one who warned her guardian angel Fred about falling for her best friend Stacy that would lead to memories of his existence being erased. Though he came back later. When Jane's mother came to town to visit, Deb did her best to handle it, realizing the distance the mother and daughter had and deciding that if she couldn't be with her own mother again, she could at least have Jane's. Sparks also seem to fly between Jane and another lawyer, Tony as they embark on a relationship. In the first season finale, Deb/Jane helped a ballplayer win a lawsuit against a doctor who botched an operation on his arm but then discovered that the two had been in cahoots to rip off the insurance company. Warned that telling anyone would put her career in jeopardy, as she later learned that Jane could lose her license and be disbarred, Deb went ahead and filed evidence to the district attorney while also resigning from the firm. She was beginning to believe Grayson was interested in her as Jane but was jarred when a man named Ethan arrived at her home claiming to be Jane's husband. It was later learned in the second season that Jane only married Ethan so he could get insurance for cancer treatments only for him to leave a month after they were married and Deb channeled Jane's reactions upon learning she wanted the divorce because he was a jerk for leaving her. This turn of events have Deb starting to act more like Jane as she starts to take on Jane's emotions and feelings. Meanwhile, Parker, with secret help from Grayson, also saved Jane's job after Tony, who was upset upon learning that she was married, refused to represent her after initially agreeing to do it. Deb/Jane would later learn from Fred that Kim did sleep with Grayson, resulting in Kim's pregnancy scare, devastating Deb for a moment until Fred told her the results came back negative. She also resumed her relationship with Tony after their brief break-up. When things finally seem to be going great in their relationship, Tony informs her that he has received a new job in Washington D.C. He then asks Jane to move with him but she sadly informs him that her life belongs with the firm and Stacey. After Tony moved away, Jane seemed to resume her romantic feelings for Grayson again. When she heard that Grayson broke up with Vanessa in the season finale, and then he asked her to dinner consecutively she thought he may finally be reciprocating those feelings. She then made up her mind to tell him the truth about her being Deb. Fred warned her not to go to the dinner as something bad would happen but she ignored him as her mind was set. At dinner, Grayson told Jane that he did not want to lose a second opportunity to have a great woman in his life and that he was going to propose to Vanessa that night. He also asked Jane to be his best man. This upset her tremendously and she stomped out of the restaurant angrily passing Vanessa on the way. Grayson completely baffled by her behaviour ran out of the restaurant and called out to her in the street but then he got hit by a van. Jane screamed as he flew in the air, Vanessa came out and witnessed the horrific scene while Fred looked on gravely. Jane then screamed at Fred, ran to Grayson now lying in a pool of blood and he smiled at her and said "Deb" before closing his eyes. In the third season premiere, Grayson is revealed to have survived with minor injuries and Jane is determined to let him know she is really Deb against Fred's advice. While he is unconscious, Jane begs him to wake up only for him to not recognize her. The doctor then informs her that Grayson is suffering from short term memory loss temporarily. Eventually when he does recover his memory, he only remembers what happened before he met Jane at the restaurant and asks her to be his best man again. Jane agrees afraid of the consequences that would happen if she declined. Jane is dating Grayson's neurosurgeon Ben, which would be short lived. By the end of season three she found a new flame in Judge Owen, whom would follow her to Italy and eventually ask to marry, but because she is a secondary partner in the law firm, she was bought back to Los Angeles in the fourth season to help Kim out due to financial difficulties, putting those wedding plans on hold. She also said good bye to Fred after he found a new woman and confessed to Stacy about everything, once again erasing Stacy's memories. She also got a guardian angel replacement, who told Jane to it was time to be free of Deb and become Jane, even though she reminds Luke that everytime that happens, strange things tragically occurs, like Grayson's hit and run accident. However, because Stacy told Grayson who Jane was, this series of events could impact Jane's future with Owen. Luke had to deflect Grayson from finding out about Jane being Deb by trying to nudge Owen to show up at a bar to meet Jane, who after talking to Luke agreed not to let Grayson know that she is Deb. Jane is taken aback when Owen's sister, Olivia, has a hostile reaction to her. It turns out that back in high school, Jane crushed Olivia in a debate and stole her boyfriend only to cheat on the boy. Deb/Jane apologizes to try and mend fences with Olivia. Defending an elderly client, Jane is thrown when the woman claims to have inherited the soul of her sister, making Jane wonder that she's not alone. She's hurt to later find the woman simply suffered brain damage in a car accident with Jane confessing to Luke how she still sometimes feel like a freak but Luke tells her it just makes her more special. Jane is jarred when Owen says he doesn't believe in marriage but he later proposes to her and Jane accepts, unaware that Grayson was about to tell her he is in love with her. After Owen left to visit a friend who was in the hospital, Jane begins to plan her wedding only to find out from Teri that Owen lied to her about his friend and instead appears to have left her. Grayson comforts Jane after she unwittingly walks into a waiting surprise engagement party waiting outside her office. Jane tries to move on when Owen suddenly returns and reveals he had been in a coma following a heart attack and emergency surgery. He wants to end their engagement, not wanting Jane hurt by him dying but Jane insists on staying together and they become engaged once more. In the fourth season finale, Jane is annoyed when her mother comes to help with the wedding plans. She reveals to Luke that as Deb, she had planned her wedding for years and is annoyed that she can't have her real mother helping. Luke convinces her to make up with Jane's mom to be at the wedding. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the real Jane has spent the last four years in Heaven watching in dismay as Deb uses her body and life and declares her intention to get her old life back. In her apartment, Jane reconciles with Elaine, asks for her help with the wedding and even wants her to walk her down the aisle. On the day of her wedding, Jane's veil gets stuck on a nail and asks for help. At her wedding, Grayson met with Jane to finally confess he was in love with her just as she was about to walk down the aisle. Overcome, Deb kissed him just as Owen came across them. He suffered a heart attack and supposively dies, which worries her. Meanwhile in Heaven, the real Jane outmaneuvered Fred and pushed the return button, sending her back to Earth. Instead of driving Deb's spirit out and reclaiming her old body, her spirit is now in Owen's body. Deborah "Deb" Dobkins (Played in the pilot and flashbacks by Brooke D'Orsay). Deb was a self-centered diva who died in a car accident while doing her make-up. She was a typical size two blonde with the intentions of being a model. In heaven, she pressed the return button on Fred's keyboard returning her to Earth. Unfortunately for her, she returned as Jane. Deb's image has shown up, spooking Jane in the second season to remind her of Deb's birthday and showing up as ghost in front of Grayson while he was investigating a haunted house during a court case he was representing.